The Pumpkin Story Naruto Version
by DaemonDeDevil
Summary: Rating M just incase... Short Story of Naruto in my old story 'The Pumpkin Story' bad summary. FemNaruxSasu suggested. Akuma is Fem Naru. Note: I do not use the name Naruko, but use the name Akuma since Naruko is a fandom made name for female Naruto.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I simply own the story itself. Naruto belongs to Sasuk…. I mean Kishimoto.

**Just in case:** Due to Naruko being the name created by fans, therefore being a fandom name, it is not required by me to use 'Naruko' as the name for female Naruto. Kishimoto was not the one who created this name for that version of Naruto. I will however, place any and all female Naruto stories I have within the 'Naruko' category due to the story being about the FEMALE Naruto. {Since previously I was complained to for placing my stories in the Naruto Character category; since the story was about a Female Naruto.}

I do realize that I am not the characters however I write my stories in first person perspective. If you do not like first person stories, then feel free to leave if you are not willing to give it a shot. I can understand people's preferences towards stories. Third person is more centered on description, whereas First person is more centered on feelings/emotions.

**No Criticism, Flamers or any of that. Don't like, don't read. That is why they invented the "X" at the top of your browser and the back key in the address bar.**** Do not leave the story via the review section, seeing as that keeps you within the story that you possibly didn't give a chance.**

I am editing and rewriting my stories before replacing the story chapters.

I own everything on the story line as when I was in grade school I wrote this story for Halloween. The only difference between my story from then and this story is the addition to make it a Naruto story.

This was originally a book that I was writing before I lost my laptop, making me loose all the files. Just before I lost my laptop I had deleted my original Deviantart account that had 7 of the, I believe 20-25 chapters, I had written. Please do not take my storyline idea.

†

The man next door had brought us a scary pumpkin that he had carved. We put it on a windowsill out of the way so we did not have to look at it too often. Every once in a while, though, I would sneak a peek. It seemed that the pumpkin was changing and that most of my mother's cooking spatulas were missing. The fridge door was wide open, but empty; empty like a cold, heartless person.

I started to panic when I noticed that there was a red substance on the white tiles of the kitchen floor; leading all the way up to the mutated pumpkin. I was so scared that I couldn't seem to muster up my own power of my voice.

My eyes dashed back and forth, noticing many objects out of place and the window cracked; with the same red substance that was on the floor, on each shard. Then my eyes darted back to the pumpkin, or at least… where the pumpkin should have been. This was when I knew that, that was no pumpkin; it was something far worse.

As my eyes were fixed onto the windowsill; a scream from behind me was heard. Like any other person would, I ran as fast as I could to the source of the loud booming scream. When I got there, I went horror struck. What I saw made me want to scream and get sick. I was so scared now, more scared than a child would get if someone held a knife to their neck.

There on the floor, in a pool of red liquid was a body. My brothers body to be exact; his body was dismembered all over. On the floor in the pool of the red liquid, which now I can believe was blood; was a leaf…. Like a leaf that belonged to a pumpkin.

I was beyond terrified now. I started to run, but I didn't budge. I started to scream, but my voice was cracked and my throat felt like it was on fire. My eyes started to water, like rivers and waterfalls. My vision before me was so blurry that I couldn't even make out the dark figure in front of me.

My skin felt like thousands of needles were plowing through me; plowing through the front of me on my chest, where the dark figure stood. I wanted to run, run and find help… run and forget everything before… run and wake up from this nightmare.

And before I knew it, everything before me was red, dark red. I felt weak very weak, like my strength was being sucked out of me. My vision started to go black, like I was going to fall into an endless sleep. But before I closed my eyes for the final time, I saw the same dark figure.

The figure was the pumpkin that the man next door carved for us, and next to the pumpkin was the man who gave us the pumpkin. He was laughing, laughing at the sight before him.

Before I could see what happened next, a sharp pain went through my back. I knew I would never wake up from this sleep, this nightmare… ever again.

I bolted up as my body shook violently. "Oh my god…" I trembled as fear coursed through my entire being.

I felt arms around me, causing me to look up to see Sasuke staring straight at me with worry engulfing his eyes. "Are you okay, Akuma?" He asked as I nodded slowly, putting my head into the palm of my hands as I mumbled. "I just had this horrible dream…" I glanced over to Sasuke. "Where is Kyuubi?" He stared at me.

"He's downstairs. Come, let us go down there." Without getting my approval; Sasuke gripped my arm and dragged me downstairs with him. Sasuke took me straight into the kitchen, saying that it was where Kyuubi was. My eyes went wide at what I saw on the windowsill.

There on the windowsill was a pumpkin, staring straight into my eyes. "Where did this pumpkin come from?" The fear was present in my voice as it trembled and cracked slightly through my question.

"Oh the neighbor next door came over and gave it to us. He said his name was Tobi or something like that. We thought that it was nice of him and accepted it. I thought that it would look great right here in the window." I could feel the blood rushing out of my body.

"Akuma, are you okay? Akuma?" All I could see was black, as I fell straight to the ground.

-AN-

I will get into detail of this story. Back in middle school I believe it was, we were doing picture prompts in our class. Well since it was near Halloween, we were given things that were related to Halloween. I decided to do the pumpkin, which in the picture the pumpkin had this evil glint about him as he rested on the windowsill of a kitchen. That was the start of the trilogy that I wrote for that story due to my friends really enjoying the original short copy of it. I then created a Sequel to it, giving characters names. The Sequel took place after the short story, meaning that the mysterious family was already murdered by the pumpkin. Then in the higher school, we were told to write a story for Halloween. I decided I would do a remake of my original Pumpkin Story. The teacher thought I was far too violent and gory, so she only gave me a 93 on it… It was well written, but because of my gore, she didn't like it.

I was working on a book with the story line after I had did the remixed version of the Pumpkin Story; but that all failed when I lost all my data when my laptop died. This original story was very popular so I wanted to recreate it for Naruto. I made sure that there were no names so I could properly use this story.

It can be assumed that this story takes place in a High School world, seeing as I brought Kurama/Kyuubi into the story. Sorry to people who don't like Kyuubi being related to Naruto; but Kyuubi was always there for Naruto.

People assume that this is actually a continuing story due to how I ended it. I might come back to this story and publish more chapters to it, though for now it will remain a complete short story.

_**I have created accounts on Tumblr, Twitter and Facebook for you guys to follow me so that there isn't as much confusion on when chapters will be posted or information like that. You do not have to ask for permission to add me, as long as you aren't a troll or something like that.**_

_**My username for Tumblr and Twitter are also DaemonDeDevil but for ease, I have the links to my accounts for those sites in my profile at the top.**_

That is all.

-Ja ne


End file.
